charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Manticore Baby
The Manticore Baby was a half-breed offspring of mortal and a manticore. His mother mated with his father in order to give birth to a hybrid that would be able to blend into the mortal world. She then tried to kill his father, though he managed to escape and had been trying to get his son back ever since. History After giving birth, his mother had been raising him in The Underworld with her pack. However, she was vanquished by the Charmed Ones while out hunting another demon. The baby was then discovered and taken home by the sisters. At the manor the baby and Wyatt developed a friendship, to the shock of everyone else who believed him to be evil. Phoebe wasn't able to detect any evil in him and Paige believed that he was 'clay to be molded' thinking a good environment would deter him from demonic influences. His cries were able to alert other Manticores and a beast-like creature who kidnapped Piper Halliwell when he didn't get the child. While being held hostage by the beast, Piper discovered that it was actually the baby's father, Derek, who had been trying to save him from the Manticores in order to keep him from becoming one of them. He had stolen potions and demonic parts to save his son, though his efforts transformed him into a beast-like creature. Paige and Phoebe, who were unaware of the truth, allowed the Manticores to keep the baby and kill the beast in exchange for their sister. After almost dying, Derek became human again and told the Charmed Ones about what was really happening. The sisters then found the Manticores in the Underworld alongside the baby. Piper distracted the baby by playing a game of Peek-a-boo, causing the baby to temporarily shimmer away, and they vanquished the entire Manticore pack with potions. The Charmed Ones returned to the manor and prepared Derek with supplies to look after his son. Piper offered to bind his powers, however, Derek declined saying it will be his job to keep him good. The baby was playing with Wyatt in the playpen, but shimmered to his father when he was ready to leave. Derek then left with his son, intending to raise him as normally as possible. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Shimmering:' The ability to teleport from one place to another through shimmering. *'Sonic Scream:' The ability to unleash a high-pitch sonic scream. Manticores use this ability as a form of communication. *'Elasticity:' The ability to stretch certain parts of the body. Half-Manticores possess an elastic tongue. *'Sensing:' The ability to sense the location of other beings. The Manticore baby was able to sense Wyatt when his mother took him to the attic. Notes and Trivia * He was called the Manticore Baby because his father never had the time to give him a name before they were reunited. * He is the second half-demon on the show, the first being Cole Turner and later followed by Sirk. * He is the second infant the sisters have temporarily taken care of, after Matthew van Lewen and before Ramon, and the only magical one of all three. Appearances The Manticore Baby has appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. Category:Demons Category:Mortals Category:Innocents Category:Characters